militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Cheriton
|result= Decisive Parliamentarian victory |combatant1= Parliamentarians |combatant2= Royalists |commander1= Sir William Waller |commander2= Earl of Forth, Lord Hopton |strength1=3500 cavalry, 6500 infantry |strength2=2500 cavalry, 3500 infantry |casualties1=60 killed or woundedBattlefields trust website |casualties2=300 killed or wounded }} The Battle of Cheriton was an important Parliamentarian victory in the English Civil War. It took place on 29 March 1644 and resulted in the defeat of a Royalist army, which threw King Charles I onto the defensive for the remainder of the year. Campaign Early in 1644, a Royalist army under Lord Hopton faced a Parliamentarian army under Sir William Waller in the southern counties of England. After some reverses during the previous December, culminating in the Battle of Alton, Hopton had withdrawn to Winchester to regroup and recruit. He was joined here by a detachment from the King's main "Oxford Army" under the Earl of Forth, who unwillingly took command of the army. They resumed their advance eastward early in March. Waller's Army of the Southern Association had also been reinforced by detachments from the main Parliamentarian army under the Earl of Essex and the London Trained Bands, and was advancing westward from his winter quarters near Arundel. Forth and Hopton determined to seize New Alresford, thus placing themselves between Waller and London. They forestalled the Parliamentarian cavalry under Sir William Balfour, and occupied the town late on 27 March. On 28 March, the Royalists advanced cautiously south from Alresford. An advanced guard under Sir George Lisle occupied an outpost position near Cheriton as night fell, and reported that the Parliamentarians were retreating. The battle The Parliamentarians had been outmanoeuvred up to this point, and had indeed begun to retreat, but overnight Waller changed his mind and ordered an advance. As dawn broke, the City of London brigade occupied Cheriton Wood. Hopton had moved to Lisle's outpost, and realised that it would have to be hastily withdrawn. The Royalists fell back to a ridge north of the wood, as Waller advanced. Hopton determined to recapture Cheriton Wood, and sent forward 1000 "commanded" musketeers under a Colonel Appleyard, supported by a battery of guns. There was some hot fighting, but the Parliamentarians abandoned the wood. Forth and Hopton intended to stand on the defensive at this point, but an impetuous infantry commander, Sir Henry Bard, launched his regiment of foote against the Parliamentarian left wing horse. These were the fully armoured cuirassiers under Sir Arthur Haselrig, sometimes known as the London lobsters. Bard's regiment was overwhelmed. The Royalist cavalry on the right wing tried to support him, but were forced to make disjointed attacks along narrow lanes and were defeated in turn. Hopton sent the Royalist horse from the left wing under Sir Edward Stawell to make a better prepared attack, but they were also defeated. Haselrig's regiment now attacked the Royalist foot moving up in support, and drove them back. The Parliamentarians also attacked the Royalist left, which had been denuded of its horse, and regained Cheriton Wood. The Royalists fell back to their ridge, but Hopton and Forth realised they could not withstand a deliberate Parliamentarian attack the next day. As evening fell, the Royalists retreated to Basing House. Results The defeat of Forth's and Hopton's army meant that the Parliamentarian armies of Essex and Waller could concentrate against the King at Oxford. Although Charles was able to partly restore the situation later in the year by gaining victories at Cropredy Bridge and Lostwithiel, he could never again resume the offensive in the south of England. Footnotes Further reading * * Note: republished from first edition, Longmans, London, 1886 * Note: isbn from facsimile edition Partizan, Leigh-on-Sea, 1991 * * Note: 27 page pamphlet External links *British Civil War site Category:Battles of the English Civil Wars Category:Military history of Hampshire Category:1644 in England Category:Conflicts in 1644 Category:Registered historic battlefields in England